


Tying the Knot

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day. The day I became Ray's, the day that I could have something I always wanted.</p>
<p>I'm getting married today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the Knot

Today was the day. The day I became Ray's, the day that I could have something I always wanted.

I'm getting married today.

"Mikey. Calm. The. Fuck. Down." Gerard told me, forcefully putting his hands on my shoulders and shaking me. "You look fucking gorgeous, and Ray is standing out there, just as nervous as you. Everything. Is. Fine." He assured. I nodded, running a hand through my short hair. 

"You're right." I said simply, grinning as we arrived at the church.

"Ready Mikes?" He asked, taking my arm. I stopped him right before we walked through the doors to wipe the sweat off of my face. I was more nervous than I'd ever been before. "Come on." He cooed, pushing open the doors and walking me slowly down the isle. 

I forgot about everything when I saw Ray standing there. he looked so amazing in his suit with his hands clasped behind his back, smiling the grin he always saves for me. My heart fluttered and I smiled back, feeling the prick of tears in my eyes. I didn't actually intend on crying. I'm not that much of a girl.

"Mikey." He whispered when I got to him, taking my hands in his. I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just smiled up at him. The minister cleared his throat, and whatever noise that was in the church vanished. 

"We are gathered here today...." The minister started, talking about god and health and all that. Then it got to our vows. Of course, I had to read mine first.

'My love, I always knew I wanted to be with you. From the second I saw you I practically fell head over heals for you.' 

Mikey knew that part sounded girly, and he didn't care.

'I've come to love you greatly. I think you're attractive, funny, and caring. But it's not about that. It's about the fact that you make me feel needed, that you make me feel like the most important person in the world. And I wouldn't have it any other way.'

Mikey finished and looked up at Ray, who looked like he was about to cry, but he held it back as he read his.

'Mikey Way, you are perfect. I feel like the luckiest guy on earth just to stand next to you. You make me feel like no one else can, from your words and even when I see you smile. When you tell me you love me I fall for you all over again. And you're always there to catch me. When I'm with you I know that everything is going to be ok, through good times and bad ones.'

Now I was crying. I love this man so much it hurts, and a tear freely fell from my eye. The minister said some other things that I didn't hear over my emotions, except something about kissing when Ray leaned in. He kissed the tear off of my cheek, next kissing me on the lips passionately. My arms flew up around his neck, like I was about to fall. Honestly, I might have if it weren't for his strong hands on my waist.

There was cheering of the guests, and Ray eventually pulled back. I really didn't want him to, I just wanted to melt in his embrace. But sadly, there were people here. Everyone cleared a spot in the center of the room, and the song we picked came on loudly. 

It was 'never gonna be alone' by Nickelback. We only chose it because a long time ago, at the beginning of our relationship, Ray played it and sang it to me when we were alone one night. That was also the first time we had sex, too. Those memories came flooding back, making me feel physically bonded to him. Now I technically was, and it felt so good to sway back and forth in Ray's arms.

"Never gonna be alone.." Ray sang in my ear. "From this moment on." My arms tightened around Ray's body, holding him impossibly closer. I forgot about all the people watching us, even tuned out the song and Ray's singing. All I could do was feel his body against mine in the heat of the moment.

I promised myself that I would always remember this moment, because it was one of the best ones in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my shitty taste in music, because I know *most* people don't like Nickelback but that song is really lovey and sweet.


End file.
